Ticker Tape
by glitterkimberlin
Summary: On a ticker tape, as the objects accelerate the dots get further away from each other.... Sonny and Chad were best friends since childhood, but as time accelerates it seems they become more and more apart. NO CONDOR STUDIOS-rated for mild kiss scenes
1. Sparks for Sonny? EWWW

_**A little girl is seen running around the garden with her brown curls flowing behind her. She is chasing after a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes as they laugh continuously. **_

Sonny-No fair Chad! You're too fast for me!

Chad-Don't worry Sonny! Just try to keep up!

_**They keep giggling and happily playing. **_

_**11 years later…**_

_**SONNY POV**_

_**Chad and I had been friends for like forever and we just couldn't believe that we were going to enter highschool for the first time today. It seemed like just yesterday that we were joining pre-school together. I was so scared and I had no idea what to wear on my first day! I just picked out some heels, skinny jeans and a strappy summer top. It was a good start. I looked at myself in the mirror and walked down the stairs to see Chad who was eating breakfast at my house today. He looked up and smiled…**_

Chad-Hey Sonny. Finally ready!?

Sonny-I didn't take that long! I see you woke up early.

Chad-Yeah, couldn't sleep… I'm so excited!

_**He reached over and hugged me before we both got into his car and drove to school. As we approached school I heard Chad gasp as this beautiful blonde girl got out of her car to go to class. She had blue eyes like him and long blonde curls, similar to mine. She was very pretty and I think she knew it. I turned around to see Chad staring, but I just rolled my eyes. So typical of Chad. He did the same thing to a girl in pre-school… but I guess high school is different. **_

Chad-WHO IS SHE!!??

Me-well why don't you go ask??? (I winked at him)

Chad-oh hell yeah I will!

_**I grinned as he parked the car and quickly ran over to her. OH THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD…**_

_**CHAD POV**_

_**I ran as fast as I could till I reached the blonde beauty that stood in front of me. I took a deep breath and made my move…**_

Me-Hey I'm Chad

_**I put out my hand for her to shake it. But she just stared at it and then looked at me. **_

Tawni-hmmm so you're new huh? Coz then you'd obviously make an appointment before talking to moi. But hey, you're kinda cute so lets just forget about the appointment. Hi I'm Tawni.

_**OH MY GOD! She's amazing!!!!**_

me-So can you help me around? You know… coz I'm new. (I winked-nice one)

Tawni-haha yeah sure…. Just lose the baseball cap. Oh wow you have nice hair. Can I touch it?

me-Uhh yeah sure

_**She's touching my hair!!!! WAY TO GO CHAD!**_

Tawni-well come along. You can't be late for registration.

_**And that's how it's done!!! Hey wait… where's Sonny? I turned around feeling guilty that I'd abandoned her on her first day but never mind… she'll be fine on her own. I've got other things to do:P**_

_**SONNY POV**_

_**Why is she touching his hair like he's a dog or something? I mean yeah she's pretty and stuff but she can't just treat him like that! Oh well…at least he's having fun. I bet he'll just come back and boast about his new "girlfriend". Wait… why is he going with HER? Aren't we supposed to survive our first day of high school together??? Where's he going??? Ah he turned around… probably just remembered about our deal about sticking together. No… why is he leaving?? CHAD COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME…. I felt like crying… but I guess I can survive on my own. **_

_**I wasn't sure where registration was so I just walked along the school corridor. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was rushing in different places. I felt myself being pushed and shoved from all directions, I even got someone's stiletto on my foot! OWW! UMPH… the next thing I knew I was on the ground with my books scattered everywhere…. *sigh*. Wow, everyone's gone already?? The hall is empty… **_

_**Then suddenly someone pulled me from the waist off the floor and onto my feet. I turned around quickly to see a boy with green eyes and light brown hair over his face like Zac Efron smiling at me. Aww… such a cute smile.. so warm and welcoming. WAIT AM I STARING AT HIM???**_

Me-ummm thanks a lot…

Boy-yeah well trust me I know what it's like to be new. You're welcome

_**Awww.. he's picking up my books for me!**_

Boy-you know you should really get to registration now… but I'm guessing you're lost… let me be your personal tour guide for today

Me-oh my god thank you so much. You have no idea how much I need a guide right now!

_**He laughed softly and shook my hand. I need to work on this flirting thing…**_

Boy-Hello my name is Jason. Jason Quayle. And you are?

Me-Sonny, Sonny Monroe.

Jason- Well it describes you perfectly.

_**I giggled and he led me to my class. I think I've just found my new best friend. Just like pre-school. **_

_**CHAD POV**_

_**Tawni and I walked into class together. Her jokes made me laugh… she seemed so perfect and popular! As we walked in everyone stared at us while I heard some whispers in the back. I looked around for Sonny but she was no where in sight. Hmm.. I hope she didn't get lost. Tawni pulled out a chair for me to sit and she sat next to me. I noticed that everything she owned had her name and was decorated in pink. She's so different from Sonny… Sonny was such a tomboy. **_

Tawni-You know Chad you're not so bad. Do you do any sports?

Me-Yeah I can swim well and I'm good at football

Tawni-OMG YOU SHOULD TRY OUT FOR THE TEAMS! I want to be cheerleader and tryouts are later on today. I'm so excited!

_**She clapped her hands excitedly and flipped her hair back. So perfect… I was In a daze that I didn't notice she that she had asked me a question.**_

Tawni-Chad??? Are you listening??? Are you trying out for the teams or not?

Me- Well yeah I guess so. It'll be awesome if you can cheer for me in football (I wink)

Tawni-Oh Chad I wouldn't miss it for the world

_**Her laugh is like shimmering bells in the distance…. So amazing. Suddenly the door swung open and the class was interrupted by Sonny's famous giggle-laugh that I could recognize anywhere. Except she wasn't alone… there next to her was well built boy who I swear reminded me of Zac Efron… or maybe it was just the hair. I wonder what she's doing with him…**_

Teacher-Ah well Sonny Monroe, Jason Quayle. It's nice of you two to join us.

_**The class giggled as they saw Jason. I guess he was a favourite amongst the girls... but Jason just ignored them and pulled out a chair for Sonny to sit on. She happily sat down making her curls spring and he sat next to her. **_

_**It was awkward during registration. I guess I'd always been the one who had relationships. I'd never seen Sonny be so happy with a guy-friend other than me. It was weird watching them pass notes and giggle at each other during class that I was even about to throw up. I just looked at Tawni who was graciously copying notes off the board and I inhaled her scent… I felt better now. The bell rang and I was so relieved. I decided to stay and wait for Sonny. Maybe I could tell her about me and Tawni and she could tell me about JASON. Just like pre-school.**_

_**SONNY POV**_

_**Jason was amazing! He was everything that you would want in a guy. He was sweet, funny, handsome, strong and courteous. He even had neat handwriting and aced all his tests! EDWARD CULLEN!!!! Awww he's passing me notes in class… cute!**_

_Jason-Class boring much?_

_Me-I'm sure I swallowed a fly after yawning so much_

_Jason-Then I must have swallowed hundreds! Look at that boy over there. He's in trouble_

_Me-Oh his names Chad. We're neighbours and like best friends. Why trouble?_

_Jason-He's hanging out with Tawni Hart. She's always trouble._

_Me-She doesn't seem it. She seems really kind._

_Jason-Rumor has it she was expelled from her previous school and this is her second year as a freshman since she didn't pass last year!_

_Me-Wow really!?? Well I guess it's up to Chad when he's choosing friends. I chose you___

_Jason-I chose you too… You wanna hang out after school?_

_Me-Yeah sure_

_**OMG!!! A date.. well not really… but still!!!!! I can't wait to tell Chad… but no… he'll be too busy with TAWNI. Hmm.. I wonder whether all those things about Tawni were true. Chad's 17. He can take care of himself. Thank god the bell rang. I thought this class would last forever!!!!**_

_**Why is Chad waiting for me? Maybe I should talk to him and tell Jason to wait outside. Or not…**_

Chad-Hey Sonny how's the first day going?

Me-Better with or without you

Chad-Hey come on sonny you know I didn't leave you on purpose

Me-well sure you didn't…. This is Jason

_**Jason shook Chad's hand**_

Chad-Hi Jason. I'm Chad. I'm Sonny's best friend. What are you?

Me-Chad stop it…

Chad-No you stop it!!! I can't leave you alone for an hour and you already replace me!

Me-MAYBE THAT'S COZ YOU WERE WEARING AWAY!

Jason-Hey guys come on… Sonny maybe I should go…

Me-No don't… Chad was just leaving

Chad-Yeah I was….TAWNI!!! WAIT UP!

_**He ran off with his books and I felt like chasing after him… just like I used to… But like i said… he's too fast….. and to be honest… I can't catch up….**_

_**CHAD POV**_

_**Sonny already replaced me!!! WITH JASON!!?? Who does he think he is? Just coz he's good looking… has nice hair… has a nicer shape… is smarter…. More funny…. I AM NOT JEALOUS. Why should I be jealous of HIM when I've got TAWNI. The prettiest girl in school… aside from Sonny. I just ran off leaving Sonny and Jason to do whatever. They can kiss for all I care….**_

_**Tawni didn't talk about much except cheerleading tryouts and her hair. She kept flipping it over her shoulder making her look even more beautiful, but honestly, it was boring now. I actually did miss Sonny throughout the day. During gym class I had no one to help me tie my shoelaces or like during swimming when Sonny would always push me into the pool. Instead I saw her grabbing Jason and pushing him in. Then he got out and chased after her holding her by the waist and hugging her from behind before jumping in the water with her in his embrace. They both just shot out laughing… How could she be having fun without me? And how could he hold her from the waist and embrace her like that? Even I haven't done that!... not that I want to….**_

_**I drove Tawni home. She lived in a massive mansion as if she were from the Hilton family. She blew me a kiss and went into the house. *sigh* she's so beautiful. It was awkward driving alone. Then Fearless by Taylor Swift began to play and It reminded me of Sonny during the holidays. She would sing so loudly to this song and we would laugh so much. But today it was just me softly humming along as I drove back home. Just as I got out of the car I heard Sonny singing loudly to Fearless in Jason's car as he was laughing just like we used to. Just before she got out of the car he pecked on her cheek and she blushed a bright red that made me smile. And she happily jumped out of the car into her house. Jason waved at me but I turned away as he drove out of sight. **_

_**I slammed the door of my room ignoring my mum and my dad. I was so annoyed for no reason!!! Sonny was happy without me!!! BUT I DIDN'T NEED HER! I HAD TAWNI! Tawni is boring but she's beautiful, she's EVERYTHING! I had the urge to peek through my window into her bedroom window just to see what she was doing. She had just came back from a shower and was drying her hair. She was wearing some short shorts and a tank top (usual clothes) and was on the phone… to Jason. She did actually look beautiful. But of course not as amazing as TAWNI. That's when she looked at me and saw me looking at her. She didn't smile or make any expression but instead just kept staring at me. I stared back wondering what to do and before I knew it she lost interest and angrily shut her blinds. *sigh* she hates me. **_

_**SONNY POV**_

_**Why is he staring at me? I just stopped talking to Jason all though I could hear him on the other end shouting "hello?". I just stared back and I felt myself drowning in his blue eyes. I never noticed how blue they were…. So deep and mystic. I just got lost in them until I realized what I was doing when Jason cut the phone and I heard the beep noise. I snapped out of the trance and I growled. HOW COULD I DO THIS? The one guy who likes me and I'm staring into CHAD'S eyes. I angrily shut my blinds and flopped myself on the bed. High School was way too dramatic for me. Even as a freshman on the first day. I had tried out for the cheerleading squad and Jason had tried out for the football team. We both got through and I couldn't wait to receive m outfit! Maybe I should call Jason and apologize for not replying. **_

Me-Hello Jason?

Jason-Oh hey Sonny. What happened to the phone?

Me-Oh I don't know… it just disconnected. (liar)

Jason-Oh well… so Sonny… I like you a lot and I was wondering… maybe you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? Like I was thinking somewhere fancy… but…-

Me-NONO! That's perfect! What time?

Jason-7? I'll pick you up… dress nice.

Me-Yeah sure.. see ya

_**OMG!!!!! MY FIRST DATE!!! WITH JASON!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no, it's 6 already?? What shall I wear??? Finally I found something suitable!!! **_

_**I slipped on this silky long black dress and heels and I straightened my hair. I put some blue eye make up and a bit of lip gloss. It looked pretty fancy. Just then the doorbell rang… JASON!!!!**_

_**I ran downstairs and I opened the door to see…. **_

Me-CHAD!!!????

Chad-Um hi Sonny….

_**But he stopped and looked at me from head to toe… His eyes widened and he just shut his mouth when he realized it was hanging open. **_

Me-What are you doing here?

Chad-are you going on a date or something? ….

Me-Yeah I'm kinda expecting Jason now so you should really leave.

Chad-I just came to apologize. But I guess now's not a good time. Maybe later

Me-Yeah maybe… bye chad

Chad-bye sonny… oh and you look stunning. Have fun with JASON

_**He spat out jason's name but I ignored it and slammed the door shut. But it wasn't long when Jason arrived at took me to Al Mariachi's (Spanish restaurant). It was beautiful and he looked great. He was wearing a white shirt with his top buttons open and a black jacket which green cufflinks that matched his eyes. I didn't want to eat much because I was too cautious to what he was thinking about. We laughed and talked and it was an amazing night. **_

_**He drove me back home and stopped me just before I walked into the house. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me towards him. His hand held my waist and he whispered into my ear "good night". I wanted to melt In his arms but I just whispered " good night" and was about to walk back inside when he suddenly crashed his lips onto mine. It made me gasp but I relaxed and placed my hands around his neck. His lips sucked my upper lip and and groaned as his tongue explored my mouth without hesitation. Until finally I had to pull away and I ran back inside. WOW! THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A FIRST KISS:p and I drifted off to sleep.**_

_**CHAD POV**_

_**That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was sonny, Jason, and Sonny in that dress. Damn did she look good! More like hot! What is happening to me? Am I falling for Sonny?? SHE HATES ME NOW. And I've always got Tawni. **_

_**My alarm clock rang early morning and I quickly put on some clothes for school. When I reached my locker and was surprised to hear something inside Sonny's locker (next to mine). I opened it to see Sonny who had her legs around Jason and her hands around his neck and Jason with his hands on her waist engaged in some major tongue action. DISGUSTING! I cleared my throat and Sonny pulled away from Jason panting**_

Sonny-Hi Chad…

Me-Wow Sonny… You've only known him for a day!

Jason-I better go

_**HAH COWARD**_

Sonny-Yeah so? Me and Jason are together

Me-WELL DUUUHHHH!!!! After you were practically drinking his saliva I think I realized.

_**I was angry now… I just realized how much Sonny was mine and now she's kissing Jason IN LOCKERS??**_

Sonny-Look Chad, I bet you do the same with Tawni so just lay off k?

_**OH GOD! Tawni, forgot about her… **_

Me-Yeah but ours is way more heated than that. But of course that's coz I'm there.

_**Nice one Chad. **_

Sonny-Surrreee…

_**And she just skipped along to class like nothing had happened. I mean I just caught her with Jason in a locker and she says that I and Tawni do that? TAWNI!!??... Maybe I should. Maybe lockers could be fun… Now where's Tawni???**_

_Tawni-Chad I've been looking for you everywhere!_

_Chad-Yeah me too Tawn. So you wanna go for dinner tonight? Maybe to pizza hut or something_

_Tawni-Yeah I'd love to!!! Pick me up at 8 tonight_

_Chad-Yeah sure…. _

_DING DING: 1-Chad 0-Sonny!!!! And saved by the bell. I rushed off to class feeling good. _

_**SONNY POV**_

_**Chad entered the class with his hand around Tawni's waist. Wow, that was quick. I guess he's up for some competition huh? I reached over and kissed Jason's cheek but instead of smiling he just turned his head and pecked my lips. HAH, beat that Cooper. Chad smirked when he saw this and kissed Tawni's cheek which made her completely surprised. She blushed and passionately kissed him in front of the entire class. Ohhh… he's going dooowwwnnn…… **_

Chad-Couldn't beat me could you Sonny?

Me-Uhuh Chad you just wait

_**I ran happily out of class to go meet Jason. He was probably at football practice where Chad was too. I ran onto the field to see Chad and his friends passing the football around but there was no sign of Jason. Where could he be? **_

Me-Chad have you seen Jason (I wink)?

Chad-(scoff) NO. He said he had a date with you and left early.

Me-WHAT DATE?

Chad-Just check the locker room or something. He's probably still there

_**It was weird being in the guy's locker room. On the second day of High School you don't necessarily go into these areas. It smelled of guy's deodorant and there were towels everywhere. Finally I heard something near the towel room. I tiptoed to the entrance and gasped at what I saw. Tawni and Jason kissing fiercely and they didn't even notice me. I silently ran away carefully hoping they wouldn't notice me and ran out of the locker room onto the field in tears. My crying would have been so loud because I could hear Chad calling for me in the distance. He ran up to me but I just couldn't face him anymore. I took one look into his beautiful sea blue eyes and I ran as fast as I could home. By the time I reached home my feet were in blisters as I was wearing heels and my mascara was dripping. My hair was most probably a mess but I didn't care. I just couldn't erase the image of Tawni and Jason out of my head. It was pretty stupid for me to run home because Chad had already caught up with me at the top of my lane since he had a car. Just as I thought things could get worse there was a loud thunder clap and ran poured down onto me hard. It was freezing and I hated thunder. Chad stepped out of the car and already his shirt was wet. His hair was over his face and his eyes were sparkling. **_

Chad-Sonny what happened? You look a mess

_**He bent over to wipe my mascara off and to push away a strand of hair which was glued onto my tearful face. He always did that, even during those autumns when the wind was so strong that my hair would cover my face. He never liked my hair on my face because he said it'll cover my eyes. I suddenly had a flashback of me and Chad sitting on a park bench during Summer. The wind was blowing and it covered my face. He bent very forward to brush it off my face and my heart skipped for a moment because I actually thought he might kiss me. **_

"_**Sonny your face is so beautiful that you must promise me never to hide it, even if the wind can"**_

"_**I promise"**_

_**This made me cry even more and I clung onto his t-shirt and started to sob into his chest. I thought he would pull me into a hug but he just stood there. Wasn't he here to comfort me?**_

Chad-Sonny WHAT HAPPENED???

Me-Jason….Tawni…..

_**And then the image returned of them in the towel room. It made me cry even more, but I know it was stupid so I took a deep breath **_

Me-They were TOGETHER in the TOWEL ROOM. Jason and Tawni…

Chad-WHAT!!?? You're lying!!!

Me-No!!!! believe me CHAD!!! PLEASE

_**I began to cry even more. That's when he kicked the ground and fell down into a sitting position. His hair was over his face and his head was in his hands. He was so confused and I knew it. **_

_**CHAD POV**_

_**I bet sonny thought I was in depression because Tawni was cheating no me, but the truth was it wasn't Tawni that bothered me. It was Jason. I had the urge to drive back to school and rip his head off then and there, but something about seeing Sonny in this state kept me calm. Instead I just dug my head into my hands to hide my anger and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping to find a solution. Instead when I looked up I saw Sonny bending down with her face inches from mine. God her eyes were so brown.. so brown that I could just lick the chocolate goodness out of them. STOP IT CHAD! She's your best friend! **_

Sonny-Look Chad I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better at least we have each other

_**I felt her hand on my shoulder and I touched her hand with mine. **_

Chad-It's not that Sonny… I don't care about Tawni and never really have. What I'm really annoyed about is how could Jason do this to you? You were in love with him and surely he knew it!!!

Sonny-Yeah but…. Wait… you don't care about TAWNI?

Chad-Not anymore… she's boring. I kinda missed you

Sonny-Awww that's sweet. I missed you too.

_**She bent down and pecked my cheek but this was no surprise as it wasn't the first time she'd done so. I just stood up and got into the car.**_

Chad-Are you coming or what??

_**She giggled and hopped in beside me. It was within seconds that she had walked into her house and I was lying on my bed asleep. However I awoke in a strange field with cows and the sunlight shining on my face. I looked up and I saw the most blue sky I had ever seen with birds fluttering and not a single dark cloud in sight. I kept walking around looking for some help or maybe directions back home but I found no one. Then I heard someone hug me from behind and I saw Sonny. **_

Chad-Hey Sonny! What are you doing here? Or more like WHERE ARE WE?

Sonny-Oh I'm not sure… but I love it here. Here, I brought some food. Picnic?

Chad-Oh great I'm starving

_**We sat down next to a small lake with beautiful goldfish swimming in circles and I watched her lay a checkered cloth onto the ground. She pulled out a large basket and began to lay out small food containers onto the cloth. There was so much food and I was having the most amazing time ever, then suddenly a small pug dog came and jumped onto my lap. **_

Sonny-Beam, get off Chad

Chad-Beam?? She's your's?

Sonny-Yeah I got her for my birthday

Chad-Aww she's so cute

_**I stroked her fur and I set her down. Instead she made me throw a Frisbee and we played fetch. Sonny stood up next to me and smiled.**_

Sonny-You know Chad, thanks for having this picnic with me

Chad-Well that's what friends are for right?

Sonny-But you're more than that Dylan Cooper. You always have been.

Chad-Have I? Have I really?

_**And that's when I did it. I bent down and I kissed her lips. Just before I was about to stick my tongue in her mouth I felt the air get cold and the clouds began to cloud over me. I broke off the kiss to see Tawni who was there in front of me instead of Sonny.**_

Chad-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE'S SONNY???

Tawni-HAHAHAH you fool! It was me all along! I know you want me and not that stupid !!

Chad-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**I woke up with cold sweat dripping from my face. I realized that it was time to get up anyways and I just cooled down. What was happening to me? I wanted to kiss my best friend and instead I kiss Tawni? What should I do??? Should I confront Tawni?**_

_**Authors Note: sorry its my first fanfic.. please review and tell me what i shud do next  
**_


	2. Mood Swings

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME

Sonny POV

My night was restless. I was tired of waiting for Chad to one day magically come up and kiss me or confess his undying love for me. It's just completely cliché and plain stupid. I mean was I that blind to not notice the others of millions of guys around me? There was Patrick, Josh, Harvey and Zac. ESPECIALLY ZAC! I giggled. The thought of me and Zac made me happy. Happier than me and Chad.

"this is it sonny. It's Zachary time"

I closed my eyes, and finally for 3 whole hours I was finally asleep. Dreaming of my lovely Zac.

"SONNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! GEEETTTT UPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"

I swear Zac's voice is not that high! And why is he shaking me????!!!!

My eyes snapped open only to see two bright blue bulbs. Chad.

"finally you're awake! Are you out of your mind!? Its waaay past school time and you're never late!"

Really? What time was it?

"why are you still here? Shouldn't YOU be at school???"

That's right Sonny, play is harsh.

"umm.. no.. you're my best friend.. I wait for you…" he blushed and hung his head

Awwww….. NO WAIT! HE'S PLAYING IT!

"right well you can go now… I'll meet you there or something." I shoved him out of the room indicating to leave and I slid down the door. It kinda felt good… in a weird way… to take control of my feelings. I actually felt nothing now. No spark when I touched him… no melting when I saw his eyes… it was just chad. My neighbour and friend. Yup that's right, no best friend… just FRIEND.

Chad POV

The door slammed in my face leaving my face surely confused. I sighed… I guess this is part of growing up right? I mean my bio teacher always talked about girls and mood swings. Shame I had a girl for a best friend. WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT???? I mean how dare I regret having Sonny Monroe as a friend. She was smart, beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent….

"STOP IT!" ahh talking to myself felt good. It's good to take control of my feelings.

There is no way in hell that I like Sonny Monroe.. Yeah so maybe I lusted for her for like one night. That's all… I have to control myself. It's time to take action.

"Chad you need some new friends… and soon…"

No one POV

At school it was lunch and Chad was by the fountain. Sonny was no where to be seen. She told him she'll meet him and she never misses school, EVER. It wasn't like her.

Chad POV

WHERE WAS SHE?? I had saved her a seat and EVERYTHING! URRGGHH… I was hungry.

I heard a familiar giggle and I looked in the direction of the sound. There she was! Her hair was down and she was talking to someone. THANK GOD! She's here!

"SONNY!" I ran up to her and hugged her from the back.

She turned around and I looked into her eyes. This wasn't sonny!!! It was some girl who has the same hair as sonny. Although she was pretty. Instead of warm brown eyes she had long green eyes. Her hair was actually slightly darker than sonnys and she was slightly more tanned. My god, a replica of Megan fox!

"I'm sorry!" I realized my hands were on her waist and I quickly removed them.

She giggled, like sonny.

"oh it's ok. You must have mistaken me for someone else! I'm Lizzie, a transfer student. You must be THE Chad everyone's talking about."

THE Chad??? I'm a 'THE'??? oh that so made me smirk… I want her…. BRING ON THE COOPER!

"ofcourse, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. At your service."

I picked up her hand and gently kissed it. She SMILED!!!!

"want me show you around the school?"

She nodded vigorously and I smirked once again. We linked arms leaving everyone to stare. GOOD BYE SONNY! WOOH HOOOO!

A/N: taking it slow now.. don't kill me... but review please.. and any more ideas?


End file.
